Sleeping With The Enemy
by SafireCharmz
Summary: A serial killer is plaguing the quiet town of Konoha and it's up to former FBI agent, and new Chief of Police Uzumaki Naruto to bring this sucker to justice. But what happens when the killer is someone near and dear to him? Pairings: NaruSasu NaruOthers... possibly others in the future!
1. Prologue

Hi everyone. As promised here is my new fic! Sorry that I didn't get to upload the epilogue of Exotic Lover as yet. I kinda fubared it. Now I have to type it over TT^TT. Anyway. It's my birthday so I'm going and lay in my bed and do absolutely nothing XD.

Don't forget to review! I like to know what you guys think! Anyway, on with the story.

…..

**SUMMARY: **

A serial killer is plaguing the quiet town of Konoha and it's up to former FBI agent, and new Chief of Police Uzumaki Naruto to bring this sucker to justice. But what happens when the killer is someone near and dear to him?

…..

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Especially not Naruto!

…..

**Sleeping With The Enemy**

Prologue

Silence.

Beautiful silence. It was always better when they didn't struggle. Always better when they resigned to their fates. There would be no unnecessary bloodshed, nor would the victim suffer… as much. Yes, silence was indeed golden.

Large teary eyes looked up pleadingly at the hooded figure before them. Small whimpers escaped quivering lips as the man came closer, walking, no, stalking as he sized up his prey. The only sound reaching his ears was the pounding of his heart, or was it the man's feet…

"This is for your own good." The hooded man said softly as he took a few more steps closer, "I'm going to set you free from this wretched existence."

**~S.W.T.E~**

"What do we have?" Tsunade asked as her second in command entered her office.

"There's been another murder, chief." Shizune replied as she took a seat in front of the chief of police's desk, "It was just called in. Gai and his squad are already on the scene."

"What exactly happened?" Tsunade asked as she fought back the urge to fling things around. She really hoped it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Same as the other ten I'm afraid. Male, prostitute… this time he was sixteen. Throat slit, heart taken as a trophy." Shizune felt bile rising up her throat. "We need to catch this guy… this makes it eleven murders in just nine months!"

"I know, he's a slippery bastard though. He leaves no evidence… not a fingerprint or a strand of hair." Tsunade glared down at her desk, "We're dealing with a pro here… a serial killer."

"What I'd like to know is his motive. Why is he killing these kids?" Shizune asked, "Why only these males?"

"That's how these serial killers work. They pick a specific target and they hunt whoever fits in the category. They're demented and the world needs to be rid of these inhumane bastards."

"Dr. Nara has been going over some old cases trying to see if he can find a pattern with past cases of serial killings." Shizune said as she got up, "He believes we're looking for a man in his thirties; a loner with a troubled past linked to prostitution. Dr. Nara thinks the man is under the impression that by killing these boys, he's doing them a favour… saving them."

"The last part is bullshit… not what Nara said, but what he thinks this man believes. The only way to help these boys is to get them off the streets and lock those pimps the hell up."

"So why don't we do this? Get the boys off the streets?"

"It's not that easy Shizune. The pimps are careful and so are the boys… you never know where their base of operations is, nor do you have a fix of where exactly the boys are turning tricks."

Tsunade let out an exasperated sigh as she opened a drawer, pulling out a folder. The usually beige manila folder was torn and darkened with age.

"I think we should call Sabaku Gaara." Tsunade said as she tentatively flipped through the folder before her.

"We haven't asked for Suna's help in years." Shizune replied, a surprised expression on her face.

"I know, but what the hell are we to do? We have our best men on this case and still nothing to show for it. The longer we fail the more teenage boys will end up dead!" Tsunade glared as the crime scene photos before her, "We need his help, after all he was the one who helped us convict those guys who murdered Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto three years ago…"

_To be Continued…_

A.N:

And that was the prologue. I know it was short but yea, I didn't want to drag a prologue on for too long. Anyway, have no fear. Chapter 1 will be up before you even finish reading this. XD


	2. Chapter 1

Hi again. Hope you all found the prologue to be interesting and now want to continue reading lol. Don't forget to review! I'll start rewriting EL tomorrow after class.

…..

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Especially not Naruto!

…..

**Sleeping With The Enemy**

Chapter 1

Sasuke groaned as he rolled over onto his side, pulling a pillow over his head. The wailing of his alarm was persistently loud, even through the cushioning of the down feathers in his pillow. A few seconds passed and the relentless siren continued.

Sasuke huffed in frustration as he flung the pillow at the clock which rested on top of his dresser. As expected, he completely missed it.

The bedroom door creaked open and Sasuke's older brother entered the room. The older Uchiha glanced at the pillow then at his brother. He did nothing to hide the smirk on his face.

"Really little brother," Itachi said as he gave the clock a quick tap, silencing the alarm, "What's the point of an alarm if you ignore it?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he got out of his king sized bed and headed towards his bathroom.

"Don't take too long now," Itachi said as he smirked at Sasuke's retreating back, "Would hate for you to be late to your own graduation."

…..

The drive to Kyoto Prep school was a long one. Approximately one and a quarter hours if you took the highway. Sasuke could feel his right leg starting to fall asleep after just 45 minutes. If he could, he would make Itachi drive the rest of the way… but Itachi was a little… unpredictable. Sasuke would rather suffer a temporarily sore leg than risk dying at the young age of seventeen, thank you very much.

Sasuke glanced quickly at his older brother. Itachi was having a good day at least. It was clear in his calm, almost normal demeanour and the lack of that psychotic look in his eyes.

How long had it been since Sasuke had assumed responsibility over Itachi and his wavering mental health? Five years now? Yes. It had been five years ago when his brother had lost it. Just two years before their parents were murdered. So much tragedy had befallen their small family in such a short time.

Sasuke's grip on the steering wheel tightened as he felt hatred fill his heart. All this agony and suffering had stemmed from one single incident that happened so long ago. It was a domino effect. After that day, everything went to shit… then got better again. Well better to the outside world. Things had just gotten worse for Itachi, and Sasuke had no idea…

…..

_"Breaking news in the Business world. It's official, Sharingan Industries has filed for Bankruptcy. Owners of the once multimillionaire business Uchiha Mikoto and Fugaki, have declined to comment as the world wonders what went wrong…"_

_ "Sasuke, turn that off." _

_The eight year old did as he was told immediately. He looked up at his older brother's impassive face._

_ "Is it true Aniki?" Sasuke asked curiously, as his brother came to sit beside him._

_ "Maybe. We'll just have to wait until father and mother return." Itachi replied as he playfully ruffled his brother's hair._

_ "Stop it Itachi!" Sasuke giggled as he pushed his brother's hand away._

"… _If it's true… does that mean we're poor now?" Sasuke continued as he finally sobered up._

_ "Yes, but that's for the adults to deal with Otouto. So don't worry about a thing." Itachi reassured, a small smile on his face._

_ "Okay! Once I have Aniki and don't have to worry." Sasuke grinned up at his brother, before hugging him tightly._

**~S.W.T.E~**

_ "I can't believe Madara would do something like this to us." Mikoto sobbed as she leaned against her husband's shoulder._

_ They were sitting in the back of a town car, waiting for their driver to finish packing their important files in the trunk._

_ "He used our trust in family against us." Fugaku fumed as he held his wife closely, "Not only did he steal all the money, but he stole important plans for the future of the company."_

_ "Why would he do this?" Mikoto looked up with tears in her eyes, "Is it because we weren't going to let him run the new company?"_

_ "Maybe… or he's just an evil man." Fugaku growled, "We don't even have enough evidence to give to the police! All our hard work… for the past 12 years was for nothing!"_

_ When the driver got in, conversation became non-existent. The ride home was silent; a depressing aura hung in the air. All Mikoto could think about was how she'd tell their sons the bad news. For sure Sasuke would have to drop out of Kyoto Prep. They didn't have the funds to support him at that private school anymore. They'd have to find a nice public school for him. Itachi would be alright; he was on a full scholarship at Kyoto Academy of Business._

_ Mikoto would have to find a job, hopefully in the business career. She could probably get a job anywhere, after all she is… was CEO of Sharigan… Who was she kidding. No one is going to want to hire someone whose business just went up in flames, so to speak. No doubt Fugaku was going to have a hard time as well. Being the owner of a failed business was a real bitch when job hunting._

_ "We're here." Fugaku announced quietly as they pulled up into the courtyard of their 80 acre home._

_ "Home sweet home… for now." Mikoto mused as she sat up._

_ They were going to lose the house for sure. The ten bedroom, five bathroom mansion was one of their luxurious ventures. Along with the Audi and the Maybach in the two car garage. They had spent a whopping 2 billion yen on it all, 1.5 million of which they owed to the bank. That being said, Mikoto was 100% sure the bank would be coming back for the house and the cars._

…..

_ It was only a week later when the letter from the bank arrived. It was as Mikoto expected; They had an immediate eviction notice. Their house was as of that day back on the market. They had to vacate the premises by the next week or the bank was going to have them physically removed. _

_ Mikoto held back a sob as she read the letter. She was devastated; Utterly distressed over it all. How had everything taken a turn for the worst so quickly? _

_ Mikoto reached out, grabbing onto the dinner table as a dizzy spell overcame her. Since their bankruptcy, she found herself lightheaded whenever she dwelled on their misfortune. Maybe it was the stress of their situation… or it could have been how little she was eating recently._

_ "Mother, are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he looked up from his breakfast._

_ "Y-yes Sasuke. I'm just a little tired." Mikoto replied as she took a seat._

_ Itachi watched his mother with knowing eyes. It always unnerved Mikoto, the way her eldest son seemed be looking into your soul. To tell the truth, she didn't like Itachi… Sasuke was her sweetheart, but she never really liked her first child. He was just so… strange._

_ Fugaku had told her a while back that he too, preferred Sasuke over their eldest child. Even though Itachi would be more suitable for the role of heir, his cold demeanour and seemingly socially ineptness was a cause for worry. Yes he'd be perfect for the company, but could he handle the social aspects of the business world as well?_

_ Mikoto ran a hand through her hair as she watched her children eat their omelettes. Those were the last two eggs they owned… Their fridge was practically empty. Well, it was never packed but, this emptiness signified something completely different now. How would they ever survive out there in the world? _

_ Mikoto had only known eighteen years of middle class life. Fresh out of high school, she had been married off to Fugaku, who was five years her senior. She didn't love him, but that was a nonissue, marriage wasn't about love. It was about creating a powerful union and beautiful children. Love may come after. At least, that was what her mother taught her. _

_Fugaku was already rich. His parents had died young and left all their money to their only son. Fugaku turned that inheritance into a successful business. Now all the money was gone because of Fugaku's greedy cousin. Yes, she was not always rich, but she was never poor. How would her family survive this?_

_Mikoto got up suddenly and immediately regretted it. Her vision black out for a moment, but it was long enough for her loose her footing and fall to the ground. She barely heard the dragging out chairs as her sons rushed to her aid. She briefly saw Sasuke reach for the phone before everything went black._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

"Seems like chairman Suzuki, really went all out for this." Itachi commented as they drove into the school's main parking lot.

The usually cream coloured walls of Kyoto prep were a startling white. Sasuke couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in surprise. All the years he spent there, he'd never once thought that the dingy colour was unintentional.

"If out here looks so nice, inside must be quite lovely." Itachi continued as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"They're just wasting money." Sasuke said as he opened the car door and stepped out.

As he expected, he was immediately spotted. To his chagrin it was none other than his soon to be ex-girlfriend.

"Sasuke-kun!" The girl squealed as she rushed over to their car.

"Sakura…" Sasuke replied flatly as he gave the girl a once over.

Predictably, the girl wore a dress in her favourite colour, red. It was so elegant that it was overkill for a simple graduation and dinner. Sasuke just couldn't understand girls and their need to look 'glamorous' all the time. Frankly, it was annoying to him.

"Do you like?" Sakura asked as she twirled around, showing off the dress.

_Of course not._ "Yes, it's very pretty Sakura." Sasuke replied as he locked the car door.

"Oh, hi Itachi-kun!" Sakura waved at the elder Uchihi, with a big smile on her over painted face.

Itachi just gave the girl a short nod. Sasuke smirked as he watched Sakura frown. No matter how hard she tried, Itachi never really acknowledged her presence. Her annoyance was Sasuke's happiness.

"Anyway," Sakura continued, linking arms with her boyfriend, "We have to go put on our gowns. So, see you inside Itachi!"

Itachi rolled his eyes as he watched the noisy girl drag his brother away. He still didn't understand why Sasuke was still with the banshee. According to Sasuke, he only started going out with the 'pink haired harlot' because he pitied her… ouch. Itachi walked towards the school auditorium and found a seat in the small crowd of proud parents.

The Uchiha frowned as he thought of his own parents. They too would have been a part of this joyous crowd. They loved Sasuke like no other. To the outside world, the heir of the family would have been seen as the favourite one, but that was far from the truth. Even though they tried to hide it, Itachi saw through it all.

He held no resentment towards his parents though. Nor did he hate them for what they made him do ten years ago. After all, like his parents, Itachi loved Sasuke unconditionally and would do anything to protect him.

As his mind wandered into the past, Itachi felt his hold on reality start to slip. He was having an attack... a mix between a panic attack and mental breakdown, to be exact. Itachi got up quickly and made his way towards the bathroom. Maybe a splash of water to his face would help him calm down a little.

**~S.W.T.E~**

Sasuke frowned as he glanced back for what seem like the millionth time. The graduation ceremony had begun an hour before and he couldn't find Itachi in the crowd. He knew he was overreacting. There were far too many people in the auditorium for him to easily pick up on his brother's location.

Itachi was probably somewhere in the room. Sasuke was just being unnecessarily paranoid. Sasuke looked back one more time. Still no Itachi.

"Now, we'll have a word from our Valedictorian, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke walked up onto stage, making a bee-line for the podium. He looked down at his fellow students, and then gave the crowd a quick scan. He smiled an almost non-existent smile as he finally spotted his brother in the back.

After his speech was finished, it was time for the diplomas to be given out. Sasuke went back to his seat and waited for his name to be called. Being that his last name was Uchiha, he had a while to wait.

After the diplomas were given out, the graduates threw up their hats and cheered as they said goodbye to their high school days.

Sasuke quickly made his way through the crowd of graduates and parents. Itachi got up and met him halfway.

"You did good Otouto." Itachi commented as he smiled at his little brother.

Sasuke smiled as his brother gave him a hug. Itachi wasn't really an affectionate person, but his hugs were always full of warmth and love. Itachi pulled away and looked at his watch.

"It's 12 o' clock. We should get you home and ready for your grad dinner." Itachi in an overly sweet tone.

Sasuke gave the elder Uchiha a strange look. Whenever his brother was acting this way it wasn't because he was happy… it was because he was losing it. Shit, and Sasuke hoped today would be a good day.

"Yes Itachi, let's go home." Sasuke replied as he took hold of his brother's wrist.

Sasuke pulled away his hand quickly and looked at the wet substance on it. Blood?! What the—

"Ah, my apologies. I couldn't get them to stop, so I had to do something." Itachi said nonchalantly.

"Th-them?" Sasuke looked at his brother's smiling face with dread.

"Those people just won't stop talking…" Itachi's smile dropped as he rambled on.

It was obvious to Sasuke. Itachi's mind was gone, even on his meds, he had a relapse. Not only that, he hurt himself on purpose too. Dammit, he should have stayed with him.

"Let's go home Itachi. Those people can't trouble you there."

"Okay Sasuke."

_To Be Continued…_

NOTE:

I made up **Kyoto Prep **and **Kyoto Academy of Business**. So if they really exist it is a coincidence and stuff. XD

A.N:

And that was chapter 1! I hope you all are liking it so far. Don't forget to review! The next chapter will probably be up in the next 2 weeks. I'm kinda busy with uni atm, so bear with me. Anyway until next time!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Sorry for the uber long wait. Had school and that kept the majority of my attention. Good news, my last final was yesterday so now I'm on vacation. Better news, this is a double update. So I hope you call can forgive me for the long wait. Thanks for the reviews. I love to hear from you guys!

…..

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Especially not Naruto!

…..

**Sleeping With The Enemy**

Chapter 2

Tsunade stared across her desk at the short redhead. Subaku Gaara was his name, and chief of police in Suna was his game. The latter was going over the files on the serial killings they had been having in Kyoto for the past year.

It had been 2 1/2 months since the last murder and Tsunade was getting worried. This was the longest the killer had gone without claiming another victim. Tsunade was afraid that this little hiatus meant that the killer might kill more than one prostitute the next time he struck. This wasn't a time to relax, it was crunch time. They needed to catch this bastard and soon.

"Well, what do you think?" Tsunade asked as Gaara placed the last folder on top of a pile.

"I think you're definitely going to need my help. We've dealt with a killer like this before. He got sloppy on one of his killings and in no time we caught him." Gaara said flatly as he got up.

"We need to go back over the crime scenes with a fine toothed comb. There might be some clues you're missing. There's no way that this man is as careful and as flawless as you all think."

With that the redhead took his leave. Tsunade glared at the folders on her desk.

_Does that brat think it's our fault we haven't caught this guy?!_, Tsunade fumed, _Who does he think he is?!_

Tsunade sighed before she too got up and headed for the door. She needed a shot or five of some strong liquor. However she tried not to drink on the job. The next best thing she could do was head to the firing range. It was located in the basement of the station house.

As she walked down the stairs, she could hear the dull sound of gun fire through the thick door up ahead. She opened the door and passed a few booths before entering the armoury.

"I'm mean with a pair of SIGs. I could hook you up for cheap my man."

Tsunade frowned disapprovingly as one of her subordinates talked leisurely on his cell phone, while cleaning a gun.

"I will give you 3 seconds to hang up Inuzuka." Tsunade warned, jolting the man out of his conversation.

"Uh… sorry Ma'am." He gave a quick bow to her, "I'm gonna have to call you back Naruto. Yea. Bye."

"You know it is prohibited for safety reasons to use cell phones in the firing range Inuzuka." Tsunade scolded as she picked out a weapon.

"Ah, so sorry. It was an emergency, I swear. My friend from college is back in Japan and he wanted my opinion on some—"

"I don't care. Rules are rules."

"Sorry Ma'am." Kiba bowed once again and rushed out of the room.

Tsunade knew exactly who he was talking to. Kiba had a tendency to brag about how, as he put it 'awesome', his friend Naruto was. The other male was a top student at the academy and even went on to be a top FBI agent.

Tsunade also knew that he had retired from the FBI and was back in Japan to take on a different but aligned role. He got appointed to be the new chief of police in Konoha.

After Sarutobi Hiruzen had retired, there was a vacancy that none of the other officers in Konoha could confidently fill. Naruto had volunteered his services.

Tsunade hoped the kid could handle his new responsibility. He was only 28 years old. That was young for such a high position. However, he was more than qualified for the job.

Tsunade walked out of the armoury and found an empty booth. She placed on her goggles and ear muffs. She lined her gun up with the head of the paper target and imagined it was the serial killer.

**~S.W.T.E~**

Sasuke walked up the stairs of his new home. He and Itachi had moved to Konoha just two weeks prior. It was only a temporary move, however. Sasuke had been accepted into the prestigious Konoha University(1) and he needed a place to stay.

He found an apartment near to the campus, which was affordable and had great security. It was a quaint little loft, having the bare essentials. Sasuke liked it. It felt good to, for once, look around and not be reminded of his parents. To be reminded of their wealth or how they had lost it. Most importantly, it was a relief to be able to forget what they had to do to regain their upper class status.

Sasuke opened a door and stuck his head into a bedroom. He smiled to himself. Itachi was curled around a huge plush toy, fast asleep. The elder Uchiha seemed to like their new place as well. He didn't have as many episodes, and he seemed more at peace.

After making sure that Itachi was alright, Sasuke made his way back down the stairs. Today was the first day of the first semester. He only had three classes so he was a little relieved. He never liked to leave Itachi alone for too long. It was too much of a risk.

As he locked the front door behind himself, Sasuke sighed. Dealing with Itachi could be really stressful at times, but Sasuke loved his brother too much to give up on him. He'd never turn his back on his mentally ill sibling. The same way Itachi didn't turn his back on him all those years ago.

Sasuke owed his older brother _so_ much. Itachi had sacrificed so much for him… to protect him. Now it was his turn to protect his brother; his turn to pay his brother back.

Sasuke tried to keep his annoyance to himself as he ignored the two girls sitting beside him. They were obviously interested in him and so, they were asking him all sorts of question. Since he didn't feel inclined to answer them, the girls took it upon themselves to answer their own questions.

How these airheaded girls even qualified for Introduction to the Criminal Justice System he'd never know.

After his class, Sasuke made his way to his faculty's departmental office. He needed to get his book list and he had nothing better to do in his free period. When he got the list he'd head to the on campus book store and purchase his materials.

Sasuke paused outside the door as someone exited. He had to look up to see the person's face. It was like looking at the sun, well figuratively speaking. Tanned skin and wild blond hair was the first thing Sasuke noticed; then it was those blue eyes. The rest was just as mesmerizing.

"Is something on my face?"

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts. He could feel his face heating up at being caught ogling. Sasuke didn't even know why he'd been outright staring at the man. A man at that. Sasuke was taken aback that he actually felt attracted to this man. To be fair, he had never felt attracted to anyone. He just dated because it was something expected, not desired. And sex was just a bodily function.

"Uh, no." Sasuke replied as he quickly manoeuvred around the other man.

He looked back at the man once, before entering the office. It was only when he was in the room that he realised something else about the man. He had on a police uniform. Sasuke scowled. He hated cops.

**~S.W.T.E~**

Naruto sighed as he plopped down on his sofa. It was only midday but it was a slow day at the office, so he decided to take off. Crime didn't sleep but shit, it was taking a long vacation.

Naruto didn't know that when he took this job, that he'd be killed in the line of duty from boredom! Seriously, the biggest crimes in Konoha were robberies, traffic violations and prostitution.

Any policeman worth his salt could deal with those perps, with one hand tied behind their back. That was why the blonde was seriously regretting his early retirement from the FBI.

Things were so bad that Naruto had even volunteered to guest lecture at the local university, just to kill time. He had only just gotten back from the campus actually. Speaking of which, the kid that was staring at him was kind of cute. Too bad it was a guy.

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone just as the device began to ring.

"Uzumaki here." He said into the receiver. He hoped it was someone calling to tell him about a case.

"Hi Naru."

"Fuck." A case, yes, but not in that context of the word. This was someone he really NEVER wanted to talk to anytime soon.

"Nice to hear you too." The person chuckled dryly, "I missed you."

"I missed you too… next time try not to move around so much so I can aim for your head." Naruto replied flatly as he contemplated hanging up.

"Ouch, is that anyway to talk to me, your lover."

"Lover is a strong word… one night stand is more of a suitable term."

"… Look, I just want to talk." The person got serious all of a sudden, "Can't you come over?"

"I'm at work." Naruto lied, "Right now you're distracting me from an important case."

"Ah, I see… well, call me when you're free."

"Yea, whatever." Naruto slid his phone shut.

His conversations with this self-proclaimed lover of his, always ended on a similar note. Naruto rather it be this way. Once upon a time they had been great friends but they had a falling out. It was a month ago when they'd met for the first time in five years at a bar. As with all bar stories, one thing led to another.

Naruto regretted that night. He wished he could take it all back. He wished he could take back the 5 years they'd been like enemies also. It made no sense dwelling on the past; it was the present that was important.

Naruto slid his phone open and went into his call logs. With a defeat sigh, he pressed to call button.

"That was fast."

"Look, I'm sorry about just now. I'm just being mean for no reason. Do you still want to meet?" Naruto muttered.

"I'd love that. Just come by my office."

"Was it another one of those dreams?" Naruto asked out of the blue.

"Dream isn't the right word for it, since it happens when I'm wide awake, but yes…"

"Okay… I'll be right there." Naruto sighed as he got up.

"Thank you."

"That's what friends are for."

"Please don't start croaking Dionne Worrick."

"Funny. I'm leaving now."

Naruto ended the call as he locked his front door behind him. It was time to play therapist, to ironically enough, a clinical psychiatrist. He didn't know how a schizo could be a psychiatrist, but whatever. Apparently, you needed to be crazy to understand other crazy people.

When Naruto arrived at the office, he took a deep breath. He had alot of things on his mind. He was thinking about making things right for a while now, but had been apprehensive about it. Did he really have the capacity to forgive so easily? It had only been 5 years since the incident... maybe he should wait another half decade.

Naruto turned the knob and slowly opened the door. He quickly entered and shut the door behind himself.

"You actually came." A voice spoke from behind a huge flat screen monitor.

"I told you I would." Naruto said as he approached, "How are you feeling, Sai?"

"I've had better days." The man said with a fake smile on his face as he got up.

He made his way over to a couch, sitting down before motioning for Naruto to join him.

The blonde hesitated for a bit before joining the other man.

"Things have been awkward between us for a while. I want to bury the hatchet and move towards becoming friends again. It'll take time to get back to where we were so many years ago, but I'm confident that if we try it's possible." Sai spoke up, as he looked down in his lap, "I've apologized over and over. So many times I can't count, but nothing seemed to ever be accepted by you."

"Well it's kind of hard to forgive my friend for sleeping with my girlfriend." Naruto said flatly, but there was no venom in his voice.

"I was in a bad place and I wanted revenge... you broke my heart... I wanted to break yours." Sai said softly, as he glanced at the Naruto.

"You didn't really expect me to reciprocate your feelings, did you? Sai I'm not gay. Wasn't then, still am not now… Don't look at me like that! Fin, I admit I'm bi, but I prefer woman." Naruto replied, rolling his eyes, "And don't even bring up last month. That was a drunken mistake."

"You say mistake, I say the best night of my life." Sai chuckled drily.

"We're avoiding the reason you called me here." Naruto changed the subject.

"... My meds aren't working as good as they used to." Sai replied in a defeated tone of voice, "For a while now... I've been trying all sorts of new products on the market, but nothing seems to work."

"Did you seek professional help... I mean, other than yourself?" Naruto asked, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I've been in Kyoto back and forth for experimental treatment... I was actually there on business when I first realised something was wrong. I had lapses in my memories. I'd wake up with no clue what I'd done just before I went to sleep..."

"It's okay. Don't worry too much, everything will be fine."

"You don't know that... what if..."

Naruto knew exactly what the other man was thinking when he saw the haunted look on his face.

"That's not going to happen... back then you were not medicated." Naruto assured, pulling the man in for a hug.

They had been teenagers when Sai was first diagnosed as schizophrenic. Sai had been arrested at fifteen for the murder of his older brother. Everyone was shocked, even Sai, who had emotional breakdown when he realised what he had done. He only escaped a jail sentence because of the whole mental thing. However, Sai had spent two years at an mental facility instead, as he coped with what had happened. After that it was just meds and regular psychiatrist visits that had kept the teen in check.

"I don't want to kill someone again." Sai said as he buried his face in Naruto's chest.

"You won't... you're stronger than that..."

"I'm not sure... Sometimes I wake to see blood on my hands... it's never really there, but it's unnerving nonetheless."

"We'll just have to find to extra strong meds, is all. You'll get through this."

Naruto didn't know how long they stay that way. It could have been minutes or even hours, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that, he could feel the bond of friendship between them slowly mending itself.

_To Be Continued…_

Side Notes:

I made up that university… obviously, lol.

**AN:**

Hope you liked the chapter. Don't forget to review. Onward to chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 3

Just to be certain, I hope you all read chp 2, because this is chapter 3. I know! Omg, double update! Must be the end of the world or something…

…

…

…

Yes, so enjoy!

…..

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Especially not Naruto! Repent! The End is near!

…..

**Sleeping With The Enemy**

Chapter 3

Three weeks into the semester and Sasuke was feeling good. Itachi was being well behaved and Sasuke had all his affairs in order. His classes were pretty simple and he rarely got any homework.

Sasuke checked his watch; it was 1pm, time for his last class for the day. Intro Psychology was another easy subject for him. From the time he was a child, Sasuke enjoyed reading up on anything to do with the mind. It was this interest the urged he to pursue a career in Criminal Psychology after he finished university.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

_Oh great, _Sasuke thought as one of his annoying classmates hailed him. He turned his head to greet the teen.

"What Haku?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone as the other male ran to catch up with him.

"We should walk to class together." Haku said as he fell into step with the other male.

Haku and Sasuke shared two courses and the former loved to hang around the Uchiha. It wasn't as annoying as Sasuke would have thought. It was actually nice to have a friend.

"Whatever." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as they made their way to class.

As they rounded the corner to their lecture, Sasuke noticed how Haku tensed up. They were approaching a group of guys loitering in the corridor and by the looks of it, Haku knew them, and not in a good way.

"Well if it isn't Haku. That your new boyfriend?" One of the men called, chuckling as Haku tensed even more.

Sasuke glared at the group, as they proceeded to make cat calls and wolf whistles at Haku. The other teen looked like he was just about to hyperventilate.

"Does your boyfriend know he has to pay to get with you?" Another man asked.

"Speaking of which, last night was good. I liked the way you moaned my name. Maybe I should have tipped you. Is your rate still 10 000 yen for a fuck?"

Before Sasuke could even stop himself, his fist collided with the crass man's face. It wasn't such a good idea since the man had about 5 inches on him and about 50 pounds.

The punch to his stomach wasn't a real surprise but the pain was still excruciating. Sasuke quickly countered by kneeing the man in the groin, effectively incapacitating him. Sasuke let a crocked smirk form on his face as he turned away from the man.

A small crowd had gathered and by the looks of things, they were annoyed that the fight was over so quickly.

"You two!"

Sasuke looked to the side and saw three campus security guards pushing through the crowd. Just his luck. They'd been spotted. Sasuke scowled as he was practically manhandled by one of the guards, while the other two when for the other guy.

"We're taking you boys down to the station." One of the guards said, "Fighting is not allowed on campus, and saying that this is a University and not a high school, you will be dealt with by the police and not the principal."

Sasuke felt his stomach tie up in knots. He hoped this didn't go on his record. He looked across at the spot where he had left Haku. The teen was clutching his bag to his chest, a guilty look on his face.

Sasuke didn't bother to smile at him to reassure the bastard that everything would be alright. It was _his _damn fault in the first place. The Uchiha's frowned deepened as he was dragg- escorted by the guard.

He couldn't believe he got into a fight for an acquaintance! What the fuck was he thinking? Right, he wasn't thinking. It was that man's words that set Sasuke off. His mockery and taunting that made Sasuke see red.

Sasuke's thoughts went back to Haku. The effeminate teen, was apparently prostituting himself; or at least the men were implying it. He was selling his body, to other men, no less. No matter the reason for Haku's actions, Sasuke was still disgusted by the teen. He really hoped they were just lying. He'd hate to think he put his neck on the line for some street walker.

"Great." Naruto exclaimed sarcastically.

"Hey don't shoot me, I'm just the messenger." Ino grumbled as she walked out of the office.

Naruto got up and followed the woman out of his office. He watched in boredom as his employees updated reports, answered phones and did other mundane stuff.

Since he hadn't had anything to do, Naruto had signed up to help with not only guest lecturing but security issues at the local university.

Now instead of enjoying a cup of coffee and getting fat off of Krispy Kreme donuts, Naruto had to go and lecture two ruffians about fighting on campus, and in general.

Naruto let a small smile form on his face, maybe he should scare them, like that documentary, Scared Straight or whatever the fuck its name was. Or get all Clint Eastwood on their asses and scare them into upstanding citizens of Konoha.

"What are you grinning at?" Ino asked as she led Naruto into the interrogation rooms.

"Oh nothing... just thinking of what I'll do to scare them." Naruto replied nonchalantly, earning a glare from his subordinate. That glare looked quite sexy on her, as a matter of fact.

_Damn these workplace relationship prohibitions!_, Naruto thought in defeat as they stopped in front of the first door.

"Try not to make them wet their pants." Ino groaned as she handed Naruto a manila folder.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he opened the door and entered. He stopped in his tracks as his eyes landed on a glaring teen. It was the guy from that time at the university. It seemed the other had recognized Naruto as well. His eyes widened slightly before going back to their glaring intensity.

Naruto gave the other guy a quick once over, immediately recognizing him as well. He was a regular there at the station. Naruto was thinking about giving him his own personalized holding cell.

Naruto didn't say anything as he walked over to the table where the men sat facing each other. He opened his folder and quickly scanned the contents.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I presume." Naruto said as he gave the teen a quick glance.

Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up, much to his chagrin, as the man called his name. He liked the way he said Sasuke... Sasuke shook his head, earning he looks from the other occupants in the room. He had not just thought that!

"Momochi Zabuza..." Naruto said, shaking his head in disapproval, "At least it's not for soliciting a prostitute _this _time."

"What can I say? They love me." The man said offhandedly.

"Okay, why don't you tell me why you guys fought." Naruto suggested as he placed the folder on the table. He crossed his arms across his chest waiting for an answer.

"He started it." Sasuke said, pointing to Zabuzu.

"He punched me first!" Zabuzu countered, glaring at the Uchiha.

"Children children, please." Naruto said, motioning for them to quiet down.

"I had a few choice things to say about his little boyfriend and he got angry and punched me." Zabuzu said, inspecting his nails.

"Haku is not my boyfriend! He's a friend and I don't appreciate you saying such fictitious vulgar things about him!" Sasuke hissed back.

"Wait, Haku? The hooker kid?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke gave him a glare, which went unnoticed.

"Yea." Zabuzu replied.

"Is he still turning tricks? I told him to stop or he's going to end up sick, in jail, or dead!"

"Yea he is. Spent 50 000 yen on him this week already." Zabuzu replied with a smirk. "Don't look at me like that, I'm not his babysitter. He's 19 he can do what he wants."

"Dammit, you know I could charge you for admitting to that." Naruto glared at the other man, but was just shrugged off.

Sasuke watched as the men went back and forth with their arguing. It seemed like they knew each other well; well, as well as a cop and criminal should know each other anyway.

Sasuke was seething. He's got into a fight for Haku for nothing. If this went on his record, he'd make sure the little whore paid.

"Someone's cranky."

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto all in his face. The Uchiha felt his face heat up as he leaned away from the man.

"Since this is your first offence Uchiha-san, I'll let you go on a warning. As for you Zabuzu, you're gonna be here overnight."

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief as he was told this. He got up and stretched a little before walking over to the door, which Naruto held open for him.

Sasuke chastised himself for being attracted to the older man. He hated cops. They were unreliable and plain malicious. So why was he inclined to get to know this one? Why did he suddenly have to urge to get in trouble again?

**~S.W.T.E~**

Sasuke woke up with a start. He looked around his dimly lit room as he sat up. Spotting his alarm clock, he raised an eyebrow in question at the time. It was 2:30 am… The blaring alarm which had woken Sasuke up finally registered in his mind.

_The front door!_ Sasuke thought in horror as he rushed out of his bed and down the stairs. He nearly tripped as he made his way to the foyer.

"Shit!" Sasuke hissed as the cool early morning air blew through his gaping front door.

Just as he was about to call the police, Sasuke spotted someone sitting on the curb outside. He walked outside barefoot and sparingly dressed, with a deep frown on his face.

"Itachi." Sasuke hissed softly.

"Hello little brother." Itachi replied, turning his head to look up at Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked cautiously, "If you wanted to go outside, you should have asked."

"I'm not a prisoner, Sasuke." Itachi replied coolly as he got up and headed for the house.

Sasuke was taken aback by his brother's response, but he couldn't ponder too much on it as he glanced at Itachi.

"Are you hurt?" Sasuke grabbed his brother's arm, revealing bloodied palms.

"No…" Itachi said as he coaxed his arm out of Sasuke's grip.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He thought everything was going well. He could tell from his older brother's aggressive attitude that things were just about to get even more difficult.

Sasuke followed his brother into the house, disabling the long forgotten alarm, after closing the door. He returned to his room and got dressed, before retrieving Itachi's medication.

"I don't need that, I'm fine." Itachi said as Sasuke entered the bathroom, where he was washing his hands.

"You do." Sasuke said as he handed the tablets to his older brother. He watched as the elder Uchiha grudgingly swallowed the pills.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked as Sasuke led him back to his bedroom.

"Out. I need to… clear my head for a bit." Was Sasuke's reply as he exited the room.

Sasuke made his way outside and into his car. He sat there for a while, thinking, before he put the car into ignition. He was heading downtown. That was where most of the nightlife was located. He needed to blow off steam and he knew just how to.

Sasuke reached back into the passenger seat, placing his coat over a few items in the back. There were some things that were best left out of the public eye. He wasn't in the mood to be arrested on the odd chance he'd get stopped by a traffic cop.

_To Be Continued…_

**AN:**

You all still living? Good. That was chapter 3, hope you all liked it. Don't forget to review! Next update will hopefully be next week. I'll see if I can get some creative juices flowing XD. Ja ne! Gonna go play Sims 3 like no tomorrow!

P.S.: Any SasuHina fans out there? Go read Breaking the Rules and Escape by **Charchen**! BtR is soon finished and Escape is now starting (on hiatus currently)! You won't be disappointed! ^_^


	5. Chapter 4

…So sorry guys! Had some serious writer's block then university started back and I was bogged down with work! Damn you science!

Anyway, I love you all sooooo much that last week I wrote during class instead of listening to my Biochem lecturer (she's so incompetent it isn't even funny v_v).

So, here's chapter 4… many many moons late, but finally here! Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought! Enjoy!

…..

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Especially not Naruto!

…..

**Sleeping With The Enemy**

Chapter 4

Sasuke blinked back the sleep out of his eyes as he tried to concentrate on his homework. It was a struggle to stay awake but he had to finish the assignment before his next class, which incidentally was in 5 minutes.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes as he stifled a yawn. He was starting to think his nocturnal activities were going to become a problem. On one hand, he got to pretend like he didn't have a care in the world for a few hours; That Itachi wasn't insane and he wasn't… he wasn't a lot of things. On the other hand, getting in at 3am was taking a toll on his sleeping habits.

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts as someone stood in front of him, blocking the light from the sun. Sasuke gripped his pen and glared up at the person intruding on his personal space.

"Hey." Haku greeted, giving a cautious smile.

"Fuck off." Sasuke bit out.

"Look, it's been two weeks since we last hung out… can you please stop ignoring me now?" Haku said assertively as he took a seat beside the fuming raven.

"It's also been two weeks since I found out what you did for _fun_." Sasuke spat, looking down his nose at the other teen.

"Really Sasuke? Do you honestly think I do what I do because I want to?" Haku asked, a frown on his face, "I've had a rough life. Unlike rich kids who are spoilt like you, I've had to fight _all_ my life! I… I wanted to make my parents proud; you know, go to university and get a respectable job! However, life is never that simple…"

"Yea, yea, yea, whatever." Sasuke said flatly, rolling his eyes, "You know… there's something called a student loan… you didn't _have_ to sell your ass for a fucking degree!"

"Heh. Why am I even trying to explain anything to you? You don't know what it's like to struggle, to be helpless and option less! You have no idea what I've been through! Who are _you _to judge me?!" Haku blow up. He blinked quickly trying to beat back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"Listen to me you pitiful cocksucker. It is _you_ that knows nothing about _me_. Yes I'm rich. I was born rich, but I wasn't rich all my life. My brother knows more than _anyone_ what it is to struggle. So don't you dare complain to me about how bad your life was… nothing and I do mean _nothing_ can compare to the level of fucked up shit my brother has suffered, for me and especially for my family. I may not have suffered like him, but mentally, it hasn't been a walk in the park for me either." Sasuke replied unable to ignore the other, "So don't come to me with your sad shit. All there is to you is a pathetic boy who thinks that willingly prostituting himself for the sake of material gain is the worst thing ever. Get out my face Haku, before I make you regret meeting me in the first place."

Sasuke was a little taken aback by himself. He hadn't meant to share so much. Hell, he never even talked that much, but Haku just made him so angry that the word just flowed.

Haku just sat there staring at the other teen for a while. He didn't have anything to say after that. What Sasuke said was making him have conflicting thoughts. His horrible childhood had always been an excuse for him to keep selling his body; it was okay, if it was for a good cause, right? Reminding himself of how far he had come, had made it easier for him to get on his knees night after night. He always tried to convince himself that what he was doing was the only way; the only feasible solution to his money problems. Was he wrong?

Haku was curious about what had happened to Sasuke's brother. That horrible thing Sasuke eluded too.

"What happened to your brother?" Haku asked before he could stop himself.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in surprise. He had expected Haku to get up and leave him alone, but the stubborn teen was still asking him questions. Something about Haku made Sasuke want to open up to him. The Uchiha didn't like it one bit.

"That's none of your business… but the end result was him losing his mind." Sasuke said cryptically.

"Oh, sorry to hear that. I should go… we're late for class anyway." Haku replied as he got up and headed towards the main building.

Sasuke looked down at his watch. It was 10:15am. Definitely late and because of Haku's distraction, Sasuke hadn't finished his assignment either.

"Fuck." Sasuke hissed as he ran a hand down his face.

**~S.W.T.E~**

Naruto sighed as he flipped through the channels on his television. It was his day off, though in his opinion, every day was like that, what with the low crime rate and all. He was actually tempted to take up Sai's offer of bar hopping. He wasn't really one for the nightlife, but anything was better than sitting around moping.

He had another 8 hours of utter boredom to suffer through before they headed out. He was going to get drunk off his ass and go into work late the next day. It wasn't like he'd miss out on anything anyway. Though, it wasn't really professional to play truant, especially being a policeman.

Naruto finally gave up on watching television and strolled over to his laptop. After checking his mail, Naruto chatted with Kiba for a while. It seemed that Konoha weren't the only ones having a dry spell. Apparently the serial killer plaguing Kyoto hadn't killed anyone in little over 3 months. Naruto wasn't sure if it was a good thing or the killer was going to make his next killing a massacre.

Naruto was about to sign out of his account when he got a new email. It was a reminder from the university about his guest lecturing gig. At least he'd have something to do from next week.

Naruto shut down his computer and got up. He stretched as he walked into his bedroom. He wasn't sleepy, but a nap sounded like a nice way to kill some time.

When Naruto woke up again it was 6:27pm. He felt lethargic and more tired than he had when he went to sleep. This always happened when he slept during the day and was the reason he never liked taking naps.

Naruto groaned in annoyance as his cell phone vibrated on the nightstand, before blaring out an annoying polyphonic ringtone. He had always meant to change the ring to an actual song, but never got around to it.

The blonde reached over and after a bit of fumbling, retrieved the phone.

"Hello." Naruto drawled lazily, annoyance evident in his tone.

"Well somebody needs a pick me up."

"Hello Sai." Naruto slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out his eyes.

"So, I just wanted to know if you're coming tonight." Sai's voice sounded hopeful.

"Why the hell not." Naruto sighed in resignation.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 8."

"What, am I a girl?" Naruto grumbled as he got up and stretched.

"Haha, no not at all. You _definitely_ are all man."

"…Where's this place anyway?"

"Ah, its name is Akuma(1), I'll text you the address."

"Oh boy… yes you do that. I'm hanging up." Naruto pressed the 'end' button and tossed the phone on his bed.

He walked into his kitchen and looked into his cupboard for two packs of instant ramen. He was starving beyond belief, but that's what he got for sleeping through lunch.

Naruto paused before taking out two additional packs. It was going to be a long night and he needed all the energy he could get.

**~S.W.T.E~**

Naruto rolled his eyes as he followed Sai to the next location. The other man seemed very eager to party the night away and Naruto couldn't fault him for that. Naruto stopped short when he recognised a lone figure leaning against a wall. He frowned as he took in the teen's attire.

"Haku." Naruto said as he walked over.

Haku looked up in surprise, unconsciously tugging on the hem of his cropped top.

"Hello Naruto-san." Haku replied, diverting his gaze.

"Please tell me you're not doing what I think you are." Naruto groaned as he looked over the scantily clad male.

"Rent's not going to pay itself… neither is tuition." Haku replied simply, "Are you done… you're scaring away my customers."

"I'd take you done to the station right now." Naruto warned, "Go home Haku and stop throwing your life away."

"I'll consider it."

Naruto gave the younger male a disappointed look, before turning back to Sai who stood waiting by the street light.

"Who's that?" Sai asked as Naruto came back over.

"Just a kid I've been trying to help pull his life together." Naruto replied as they started walking again.

"Is he a…" Sai trailed off as he looked back at Haku. The latter was talking with someone in a car; probably a customer.

"Yea." Naruto frowned as he waited at the crosswalk, "But hopefully one day, he'll see that he too can achieve something more in life."

Sai gave him a sad smile before they crossed the road and headed to the second bar on their long list for the night.

**~S.W.T.E~**

Haku stood leaning against a streetlight. It was midnight and he had finished his last job just an hour prior. He had been going over his options and weighing the pros and cons for a long time now; Months actually. Finally he had decided that it was time to do something instead of just thinking about it.

From that night onward, Haku had decided that he would find another, more reputable, way to pay for rent and his tuition. It wasn't going to be easy and the pay definitely was not going to be as good, but he'd fight through it. He owed it to himself and his parents to be a better person.

He'd have to drop out of university but hopefully after a few years he'd be able to go again. In the meantime, Haku would apply for a student loan and hope he was approved.

"Haku?" A voice said from somewhere behind him.

"Gato-sama." Haku turned and greeted the man.

"What's with this getup?" Gato asked as he looked the younger male up and down, "You might be one of my best boys but I doubt you'll get any work in gym attire."

Haku smiled to himself as he looked down at his clothes. He had gone home and changed before he called Gato to meet with him.

"Well I'm not looking for any work… I'm quitting." Haku replied.

"Excuse me?" Gato gawked at the teen for a while.

"I've been thinking about it for a while. I already paid off my parents' debt to you two years ago… you told me I could leave whenever I was ready." Haku continued, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Where are you going to get money from?" Gato asked skeptically.

"I'll get a job like every other person does… I'll have to give up on getting my degree for now but one day I'll go back, with my hard earned money from my respectable job."

"This is going to be a huge loss in income for me." Gato hissed as he glared at the younger male.

"I'm sorry." Haku said unapologetically, before turning and walking away.

"You'll regret this." Gato called after him.

Haku smiled to himself. Gato was wrong. This was a new beginning for him. His only regret was selling himself short all this time.

Haku stopped by a convenience store and spent a fraction of that night's earning on a bottle of Whiskey. He was going to celebrate his liberation but getting drink off his ass.

Haku hummed to himself as he walked the short distance to his neighbourhood. It was in a rundown part of the downtown area, just a few blocks away from the clubs. Even though the streetlights were broken and the place was a haven for all sorts of vices, it was relatively safe for its inhabitants.

As he walked down a deserted street the only life present, rats, scurried out of his way. Haku kept walking towards his apartment building, which was slowly coming into view with a small smile still present on his face.

From the corner of his eye, Haku spotted movement in a nearby alley. A hooded figure stepped out of the shadows, causing Haku to shout in surprise. As the stranger stepped into the moonlight, Haku relaxed as he immediately recognised the face.

"Shit, you scared me. What are you doing here?" Haku asked warily. "Come to apologize? Though… it's awfully late."

"I don't expect a whore like you to have a bedtime." The person said, taking a step toward Haku.

"Still being an asshole I see." Haku huffed before turning away.

He began to resume him journey, when he was jerked back. Before he could even make a sound, he felt blinding pain across his neck. It took just a few seconds to realise what had happened. His grocery bag crashed to the ground as he clutched his neck trying to stop the blood from flowing.

Haku fell to his knees as he choked on his own blood. The last thing he saw was the smirk on his killer's face.

"I won't take your heart… it's too tainted." The man said as Haku's consciousness faded…

_To Be Continued…_

Akuma – Thought that would be a cool name XD. If there's a bar with that name somewhere out there, well… that's a coincidence.

A.N:

Hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry if I missed any typos (saw some in chp 3 just now TT^TT). Don't forget to review!

Chapter 5 should be up this week. I already wrote some in class, I just have to type it up and add some more stuff.

Ja ne!

P.S.: Any SasuHina fans out there? Go read Breaking the Rules (collabo w/ me & my bestie Chen) and Escape (just Chen) by **Charchen**! BtR is soon finished and Escape is now starting (on hiatus currently)! You won't be disappointed! ^_^


End file.
